


Day 7: Family

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'y a pas toujours de fin heureuse pour deux amoureux. Jack et Hiccup ne peuvent que se regarder de loin, avec leurs fils sur les bras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Celui-ci fait écho à celui du day 5 discovery. J'ai eu envie, au lieu de virer d'une idée "première rencontre avec les beaux-parents" pour quelque chose de moins joyeux parce que cette trame me semblait plus intéressante et originale. OK, c'est pas sympa pour les persos, mais j'ai déjà pu lire des textes plus dramatique pour le Hijack March Madness :/
> 
> Et oui, l'idée de "Stoick 2e du nom" ne vient pas de moi. C'est l'idée qu'une personne a eu, et je ne fais que la garder. Pareil pour le prénom "Hayden" pour le fils de Jack et Hiccup, bien que ce soit généralement le "vrai" nom d'Hiccup en anglais (mais nous francophone, on a droit à cette "merveilleuse" traduction qui est "Harold" donc...)

_Stoick 2e du nom, si tu ne descends pas de ce dragon, je te jure que tu vas comprendre le sens du mot « enfer » !

Le petit auburn tourna ses yeux bleus vers la femme blonde que tout le monde craignait au village. Lui en particulier, non seulement à cause de sa menace, mais aussi parce que cette femme était sa mère. Il sentit le Furie Nocturne sous lui se baisser pour le faire descendre et il posa bientôt ses deux pieds au sol. Astrid lui fit un signe de tête et il rentra penaud dans la maison.

De loin, son ami Jamie observait la scène en secouant la tête, un peu désolé. Stoick n'avait que 5 ans, mais il était connu pour enchaîner les bêtises. On disait dans le village que Stoick tenait de son père, mais le jeune garçon ne voyait pas en quoi.

_Jamie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de la fenêtre ? Demanda son père en se plaçant derrière lui, un bras de chaque côté du garçon, le bloquant.

_Heu... de pas la laisser ouverte ?

_De ne pas te pencher. Si tu chutes, tu pourrais te faire mal.

L'adulte décala l'enfant et referma la fenêtre. Puis il se mit à sa hauteur, un genou à terre.

_Jamie, tu sais que je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter.

_Je sais... mais y'avait Stoick, il a essayé de voler sur le dragon de son père...

L'adulte aux cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge eut un air attendri. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers lorsqu'une voix bien connue appela.

_Stoick ! Reviens ici !

L'adulte ouvrit la porte de sa maison, Jamie encore dans les bras, et vit comme le fils du chef se sauvait de la maison, sans regarder devant lui. Il bouscula alors un homme, qui le prit dans ses bras.

_Où est le feu, petite crapule ?

_C'est maman ! Elle veut me faire boire le truc qui sent pas bon !

L'auburn le tenant leva les yeux au ciel. La décoction de leur guérisseuse était loin d'être des plus agréables à avaler, mais elle était très efficace. Il fixa l'enfant dans les yeux.

_Et si tu te pinçais le nez ? Comme ça, tu pourrais avaler sans sentir le goût.

_Papa, ça marche pas ce truc là, répondit l'enfant en faisant la moue.

_Essaye donc avec du jus de fruits !

L'auburn tourna la tête, l'autre parent adossé à la chambranle de sa porte, Jamie à ses côtés.

_Tiens, c'est une idée. Merci, Jack.

_N'importe quand, chef.

_Hiccup ! Stoick ! Appela la blonde sur le pas de la porte de chez eux.

Ils acquiescèrent, Astrid rentrant en roulant des yeux. Alors qu'Hiccup avançait avec son fils dans les bras, il croisa le regard de Jack. Tout deux se fixèrent un long moment, comme si le temps se ralentissait, les flocons semblant descendre plus doucement et le vent semblant ralentir sa course. Hiccup détacha finalement son regard de celui azur de l'autre et rentra. Jack en fit de même, et s'étonna de voir son fils le fixant.

_Pourquoi tu regardes le chef comme ça ? Ça vous arrive souvent, tu sais.

Il remit un genou à terre et caressa les cheveux chocolat de son fils.

_Parce qu'on s'adore. Hiccup est mon meilleur ami, tu le sais.

_Mais c'est pas pareil. Vous vous regardez comme ça que quand y'a personne qui regarde.

Jack pinça doucement la joue de son fils de 7 ans avant de l'enlacer.

_Ce sont des histoires d'adultes. Un jour, peut-être, je t'expliquerais.

Jamie serra fort son père, aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient.

_Tu me diras tout, hein ? Tu peux tout me dire, papa.

_Promis.

Il ferma les yeux en caressant les cheveux de son fils, son menton sur la petite épaule. Jamie était un garçon raisonnable. Quand l'adolescence viendrait, il tâcherait de lui expliquer, surtout parce qu'il se devait de faire en sorte que son fils ne tombe jamais amoureux d'un autre homme. Aucun viking ne comprendrait.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé Hiccup épouser Astrid, que lui même s'était marié et qu'il avait fait un enfant à son épouse, morte en couche. Hiccup restait son grand Amour, mais personne ne devait le savoir. C'était un secret entre eux deux. Et un jour, entre eux et Jamie, et peut-être Stoick aussi.


End file.
